Here I am
by ulileschiffer
Summary: disaat cinta telah pergi...maka...lupakanlah. maav newbee ga tau juga bikin cerita apaan. maav jika tdk berkenan tdk perlu dibaca


Here I am

Sakura

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Kategori: romance, hurt

Ide cerita didapat setelah melihat MV Sunny Hill- here I am

Awal musim semi yang indah, burung-burung bernyanyi riang, sang mentari yang menghangatkan sore hari ini. Sakura terus mengembangkan senyumnya menatap kagum indahnya alam sore diatas jembatan Konoha. Hatinya penuh dengan bunga yang bermekaran mengingat sore ini dia akan bertemu kekasihnya yang sangat ia rindukan, meskipun hampir setiap hari mereka bertemu.

Tidak lama, akhirnya seseorang yang ditunggu sudah datang, seperti biasa dengan wajah tampan dan dingin. "sasuke, ini sudah musim semi, mengapa kau masih tetap dingin seperti itu, apa mentari awal musim semi ini belum menghangatkan tubuhmu" ucap sakura sambil tertawa kecil. "hn" itu saja jawaban dari Sasuke kekasihnya. Mereka pun terdiam sambil menikmati pemandangan indah didepan matanya, tidak ada pembicaraan apapun, hanya sakuran yang masih mengulas senyum dibibirnya sedangkan sasuke hanya diam tanpa expresi. Selang 10 menit, akhirnya sasuke membuka suara, "Sakura…sebaiknya kita putus ". Sakura masih saja tersenyum, menganggap perkataan kekasihnya sebagai gurauan semata, mana mungkin mereka yang selama ini menjadi sepasang kekasih yang harmonis tanpa ada pertengkaran besar bahkan perjalanan cinta mereka berjalan lancar, sakura merasa bangga akan akan hubungan mereka yang akan terus berlangsung hingga maut yang memisahkan. " Aku serius Sakura kita putus, aku sudah tidak ada rasa lagi terhadap mu, selamat tinggal" Sasuke berkata sambil beranjak hendak pergi.

Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke sebelum dia beranjak pergi.."A aa..apa yang kau katakan, apa salahku, mengapa kita putus, jangan pergi, aku tak ingin putus, aku masih mencintaimu" ucap sakura sambil bergetar. Namun Sasuke tidak menjawab apapun dan menghempas kasar tangan sakura dan pergi begitu saja. Sakura hanya diam ditempat sambil menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh berharap dia akan menoleh kebelakang dan melihatnya, tapi apa yang diharapkannya sia-sia, Sasuke semakin jauh dan menghilang dari pandangan Sakura. Dingin itu yang dirasakan Sakura, hatinya terasa kosong , dia tetap diam di tempat diatas Jembatan Konoha tanpa expresi.

Sinar mentari menyusup dibalik celah jendela kamar, tepat diwajah gadis manis yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya hingga memaksanya untuk terbangun. Seperti biasa Sakura menjalani pagi harinya ini, pergi mandi, merapihkan pakaian dan mengoleskan make up tipis diwajahnya dan menikmati sarapannya seperti tidak terjadi apapun kemarin. Sakurapun memulai harinya dengan senyum ceria dan melangkahkan kakinya tuk berangkat kerja. Hingga tepat dihalte bus dimana Sakura menunggu kendaraan yang selama ini mengantarkannya berangkat ke kantor. Kursi itu, dimana biasanya Sasuke duduk di halte mengingatkannya kembali pada kenangan pahit sore kemarin, raut wajah ceria itu berubah sedih, namun sakura tetap menahan jangan sampai air matanya keluar membanjiri wajahnya.

Lega…aaahh akhirnya pekerjaanku selesai, waktunya pulang.. Batin Sakura sambil membereskan tasnya hendak pulang. Diperjalan pulang Sakura menemukannya… Sasuke …diarah yang berlawanan dengan langkahnya berjalan. Sakura tersenyum bahagia…namun ketika tubuh mereka semakin mendekat, Sasuke bersikap dingin bahkan tak melihat kearahnya dan pergi berlalu begitu saja. Sakura tidak tinggal diam, dia mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang, tetapi dalam posisi 10 langkah dibelakang Sasuke, dalam diam Sakura mengikutinya. Perjalanan sore ini terasa begitu panjang. Sasuke berjalan lurus, berbelok kekiri ataupun ke kanan sekura tetap mengikutinnya, , 15 menit mereka berjalan seperti itu, hingga dibelokan menanjak Sakura hanya terdiam tidak ada sosok Sasuke disana, hanya semilir angin dingin yang terasa, sekura terus memutar kepala dan badannya mencari kemana Sasuke pergi, tapi dia tidak berhasil menemukannya. Dalam bingung, sedih dan putus asa Sakura mengakhiri perjalan sorenya dengan duduk dibangku disekitar tempat itu dan menangis tanpa suara hingga sang mentari telah tergantikan dengan rembulan.

Sakura terdiam diatas kasur empuknya menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya,Sakura sudah tidak menangis lagi namun bekas air mata yang mengering di kedua pipinya masih terlihat jelas. Sakurapun menutup matanya dan tertidur.

Pagi hari telah datang, sakura tetap melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa, bekerja seperti biasa, namun ada satu kebiasaan lainnya yang dilakukannya, setiap berangkat maupun pulang kerja Sakura selalu melewati jalan dimana kenangan indahnya bersama Sasuke dan berakhir di Jembatan Konoha dimana merupakan saksi bisu saat mereka jadian dan saat mereka putus. Seperti robot, Sakura melaui hari-harinya tanpa expresi, kosong dan dingin. Musim berganti, tahun berganti itulah aktivitas Sakura.

Not interested in who I am  
I tried to pretend that I'm not, that I didn't see  
Hate that I'm torn up like an abandoned picture  
I try hard to smile  
Why are you still not looking for me?  
I'm sad, I'm hurt  
We spent a long time together  
What am I going to do? My lips are trembling

Can you hear me? Here I am, Here I am, Here I am  
Tonight I think of your scent  
I lean on time saying that the pain  
Will be gone eventually  
Oh I, Here I am, I will keep waiting  
Searching, but missing everyday

I don't want to see your back (I'm alone)  
Don't turn away (I'm so sad)  
Please look back at me for once  
I'm waiting for you all night long  
(I got you) Here I Am

I can't get over this breakup  
So I'm standing still, crying  
The winter wind is so cold,  
I'm all tearful, thinking about you all day long  
(Losing myself)

Why is this not easy for me to like you?  
I'm sad, I'm hurt  
I'm lost in a long tunnel  
What am I going to do? My lips are trembling

I fall down at the cold look on your face again,  
How can you do this to me?  
Did you even love me? Please answer me

It was a long night, now I'm smiling  
So many nights I could not stand  
Today I'm pretending as if  
I'm finally over you  
Oh I, Here I Am, I will try and get over you  
Searching, but missing everyday  
(sunny hill here I am , English translation)

Seorang pemuda berhelai raven, memasang wajah bosan sambil mendengarkan ocehan sahabatnya pemuda blonde yang tengah asyik bercerita dengan expresi menggebu-gebu. Hingga aktivias mereka terhenti, seorang wanita paruh baya mendekat, Sasuke kun…Sasuke Kun…Sasuke Kun akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu. Bingung pemuda yang dipanggil sasuke hanya diam dan menatap wanita itu iba… mengapa dia memanggil nama kakek, apa dia teman kakek batinnya dalam hati.

Kakek…kemarin sore aku bertemu seorang wanita yang mungkin kenalan mu, rambutnya berwarna pink, mesti sudah tua masih terlihat cantik, apalagi saat dia masih muda, sambil tersenyum. "di..dimana kau bertemu dengannya,? Ucao sang Kakek…Dijembatan Konoha ucap sang cucu sambil berlalu pergi menghampiri ibunya…Tak lama setelah cucunya berlalu, raut wajah kakeknya berubah terlihat sedih dan menahan tangis.

END

Ini ff pertama ku…maaf kalo ceritanya gaje, maaf jika ceritanya tdk suka. (Sambil membungkuk)

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah berkenan membacanya


End file.
